stalker_knigifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Литконкурс STALKER (Авторы)
Ярослав Сингаевский * Себя выбирая. — Написан 27/10/2002. Опубликован 11/11/2002 ID=1 Александр Новиков * Без названия. — 11/11/2002 ID=2 Роман Яншин * Будь ты проклят! — 12/11/2002 ID=3 Иван Закалинский (Tordosss) * Смех. — 12/11/2002 ID=4 * Иная сторона. — 28/12/2002 ID=29 Kevin M. Beals * Sergey. 13/11/2002 ID=1 Mike Pale * Доминантный вид. 14/11/2002 ID=5 ID=6 Роман Холодов (Слон) * Игла. — 15/11/2002 ID=7 * Без названия. — 29/01/2003 ID=45 Skyduke * Разрешение на вывоз. — 15/11/2002 ID=8 Kevin Morris * Lost Angel. — 15/11/2002 ID=2 GariPotter * Ничего себе поездочка. — 18/11/2002 ID=9 Юрий Тимофеев * Шаги. — 18/11/2002 ID=10 Виталий Орлов * Послание. — 20/11/2002 ID=11 Павел Горевский * Ржавая Сталь. — 21/11/2002 ID=12 Jason R. Lord * Elena Rudneva. — 21/11/2002 ID=3 Toni Djugum * No Title. — 21/11/2002 ID=4 Михаил Бармин * No Title. — 26/11/2002 ID=13 Кей Альтос * Два Хирурга. — 26/11/2002 ID=14 Алишер Таиров (Alisher) * Он. — 26/11/2002 ID=15 Max Amann * The Dark Corner. — 26/11/2002 ID=5 Михаил Кавун (Бублеев) * Операция «Ы». — 26/11/2002 ID=16 Сергей Забула (Zabber) * Холодный ветер Зоны. — 26/11/2002 ID=17 Олег Шпудейко (Heinali) * Дневник. — 28/11/2002 ID=18 Nagash * Дневник Оксаны. — 28/11/2002 ID=19 * Не женское дело. — 28/11/2002 ID=21 Ян Олешковский (Mad_dogSW) * Колодец. — 28/11/2002 ID=20 ID=16 * Слепой Пес. — 13/12/2002 ID=26 ID=14 * Трудная мишень для ефрейтора Кердыбаева. — 26/02/2003 ID=70 * Изгнание Бесов. — 10/10/2003 ID=189 Дмитрий Максимов * Разговор. — 29/11/2002 ID=22 * Письмо — в соавторстве с Сергеем Жидковым. 26/02/2003 ID=67 * Зима. — 09/06/2003 ID=141 Rhett Burns Claypool * No Time to Die. — 02/12/2002 ID=6 А.М. * Иногда мне становится страшно. — 04/12/2002 ID=23 Owl * Гриф. — 09/12/2002 ID=24 Александр Панаскевич (Hoknamahn) * Новые Люди: Удачная охота. — 13/12/2002 ID=25 * Неудачный день. — 30/01/2003 ID=53 ID=59 James C * Remember the Rules in the Zone. — 13/12/2002 ID=7 Андрей Жуков (El Diabolo) * Суицид. — 13/12/2002 ID=27 Михаил Шишкин (Mishka, Visser) * Ферзь. — 13/12/2002 ID=28 * Старик. — 26/02/2003 ID=69 * Кричащие радость. — 01/04/2003 ID=91 * Ров. — 01/04/2003 ID=99 * Дворник. — 08/04/2003 ID=103 * Мануку. — 07/05/2003 ID=116 * В свой последний час. — 04/06/2003 ID=129 * Бог Зоны. — 04/06/2003 ID=130 * Любовь труса. — 04/11/2003 ID=200 Dale Oliverio * He who dares, wins. — 20/12/2002 ID=8 * He Who Dares, Wins (Part 2): Protocol 2091. — 28/01/2003 ID=20 Graham Goring * Live Cargo. — 23/12/2002 ID=9 WIFI * The Eye. — 10/01/2003 ID=10 Дмитрий Гломозда * Белый конвой. — 10/01/2003 ID=30 Ben Goldman * The Loss of Innocence. — 10/01/2003 ID=11 Андрей Азаров (Helios) * Хочешь верь, хочешь нет... — 10/01/2003 ID=31 Jon Dominski * Zone Entry. — 10/01/2003 ID=13 Алексей Дорощенков * Союзник. — 10/01/2003 ID=32 Фёдор Ушаков '(C.Y.C.L.O.P.S.) * Неизбежность. — 14/01/2003 ''ID=33 '''Александр Дядищев (Rad-X) * Конференция. — 16/01/2003 ID=34 FAN=02 * Наследие. — 21/01/2003 ID=35 * День без наших фантазий. — 09/06/2003 ID=138 FAN=05 * Странник — Ее глаза… — 30/10/2003 ID=198 * Странник — Круг Сансары. — 30/10/2003 ID=199 Joe * My Future's Past. — 22/01/2003 ID=17 Dyadya * Отчёт группы «Гарпун». — 22/01/2003 ID=36 Nick Foster * Interview segment: ZZ223STALKER. — 22/01/2003 ID=18 DW * Мы поможем. — 27/01/2003 ID=37 Максим Снежков * Дневник. — 28/01/2003 ID=38 * Логово. — 30/01/2003 ID=56 ID=62 * Кокон. — 19/02/2003 ID=65 * Осколок в черепе. — 26/03/2003 ID=86 * Прочный панцирь. — 26/03/2003 ID=87 * Левиафан. — 01/04/2003 ID=92 * Снимок на память. — 10/06/2003 ID=154 * Взорваный Рай. — 07/10/2003 ID=183 Silent Striker * No Title. — 28/01/2003 ID=19 AlgerT * Поворот. — 28/01/2003 ID=39 Чёрный юмор (ARIEЦ) * Лезвие бритвы. — 28/01/2003 ID=40 * Лезвие бритвы (части 5-10). — 01/04/2003 Nauris Krauze * Long Way Down The Hill. — 28/01/2003 ID=21 Василий Малышев Зеркало. — 28/01/2003 ID=41 Josh Chatman * Shadows from the Dark. — 28/01/2003 ID=22 Vortex (VorteX DrAgON) * Монстры, зверское мясо. — 28/01/2003 ID=42 * Тайны. — 05/11/2003 ID=204 Munson (Mcvia) * Betrayal. — 29/01/2003 ID=23 Алекс Мокиенко (Alex Mokienko) * Могила. — 29/01/2003 ID=43 Вячеслав Романченко * Спасатель. 29/01/2003 ID=44 * Спасатель – 2. Гиблое место. — 14/06/2004 ID=322 E. C. Hawkins * The HBW vs The Luchadore Zombies. — 29/01/2003 ID=24 Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) * Зона Силы. — 29/01/2003 ID=46 * Антисталкер. — 29/01/2003 ID=47 * Смех и слёзы. — 29/01/2003 ID=49 * Блуждающий храм. — 30/01/2003 ID=64 * Ожившие страхи. — 19/03/2003 ID=78 * Подкрался не заметно. — 10/06/2003 ID=153 * В центре событий. — 10/07/2003 ID=161 * Выход. — 10/07/2003 ID=162 * Безумие. — 12/11/2003 ID=209 * Иной подход. — 12/11/2003 ID=210 * Антисталкер. Дорога в ад. — 04/02/2004 ID=262 Александр Сироткин * Спецназ. Погоня за радугой. — 29/01/2003 ID=48 Jaggerlin * Страж Зоны. — 29/01/2003 ID=50 ID=51 Alex Traun * Прирождённый сталкер. — 30/01/2003 ID=58 К. Шведчиков (Khador) * Невозвращенцы. — 30/01/2003 ID=54 ID=60 * Правила охоты. — 04/06/2003 ID=128 Володя Иванов * Моя жизнь прошла… — 30/01/2003 ID=55 ID=61 Александр Михед (А Михед, shurik grek) * Дорога. — 30/01/2003 ID=57 ID=63 * Снайпер. — 23/04/2003 ID=109 * Контроль рождаемости. — 10/07/2003 ID=164 * Карма, или Душа Мира. — 02/10/2003 ID=168 Hendrik (think_tank) * Kiss It Goodbye. — 19/02/2003 ID=25 Stallker * Котлован. — 26/02/2003 ID=66 Venom * Слезы Земли. — 26/02/2003 ID=68 * Слезы земли (продолжение). — 26/03/2003 ID=88 * Кладбище. — 26/03/2003 ID=83 * Лаборатория. — 26/03/2003 ID=84 Ors-Barna Blenessy * How a man gets by in the Zone. — 27/02/2003 ID=26 Sergy Pretetsky * Resonance. — 27/02/2003 ID=27 * Resonance: Alignment. — 26/03/2003 ID=29 Andy Killian * No Title. — 27/02/2003 ID=28 Геннадий Гербовник, Игорь Гербовник * Она жива… — 28/02/2003 ID=71 Random * Самый легкий рейд. — 28/02/2003 ID=72 * Торговец. — 26/03/2003 ID=89 * Картограф. — 25/04/2003 ID=111 * Экскурсия. — 09/06/2003 ID=150 Сергей Кузьмин * Жизнь прекрасна… — 28/02/2003 ID=73 ELH_SchyzoManiac * Одинокий Волк. — 28/02/2003 ID=74 * Леший. — 19/03/2003 ID=77 Ариманов (Samael) * Фрагменты: Учитель. — 28/02/2003 ID=75 * Фрагменты: Изменник. — 25/04/2003 ID=114 * Фрагменты: Два крыла. — 09/06/2003 ID=149 Man * S.K.A.N.E.R. — 19/03/2003 ID=76 Андрей Бережанский * Тоскливый Зов. — 19/03/2003 ID=79 * Форма безумства. — 24/03/2003 ID=81 * Поединок. — 23/04/2003 ID=108 * Призма вечности. — 07/05/2003 ID=123 Николай Кузьменко * Второе рождение. — 24/03/2003 ID=80 Syr_Syr * Седьмой пост. — 26/03/2003 ID=82 Jesse Vega * Battle Plan. — 26/03/2003 ID=30 Teme-Mies * The Last Message. — 26/03/2003 ID=31 Дмитрий Бирюков * Ловушка. — 26/03/2003 ID=85 * Посланник. — 01/04/2003 ID=97 Edward Fuller * Three hours. — 26/03/2003 ID=32 Adam Ingle * Dead Wait. — 01/04/2003 ID=33 Ежи Тумановский (Дмитрий К., Holoduk) * Клык, Прыщ и капитан. — 01/04/2003 ID=90 * Клык и Караул. — 09/06/2003 ID=143 * Почему в Чернобыле не летают крокодилы. — 24/10/2003 ID=194 * Решить за всех. — 30/10/2003 ID=197 * Клык и его последняя битва. — 02/12/2003 ID=225 * Макс. — 17/03/2004 ID=271 Jerry Hall * Hell's Gate. — 01/04/2003 ID=34 David Stevens * Hunted. — 01/04/2003 ID=35 Kyle Anderson * Only For The Challenge. — 01/04/2003 ID=36 Сергей Жидков (Critic) * Письмо. — 26/02/2003 ID=67 * Наставник. — 01/04/2003 ID=94 * Оборотень. — 02/12/2003 ID=224 Sal Privitera (CobaLT) * Our finest hour. — 01/04/2003 ID=37 FraCTal * Невидимка. — 01/04/2003 ID=95 Александр Корчагин * Ночное приключение. — 01/04/2003 ID=96 Suicide Angel * The Black Squad. — 01/04/2003 ID=38 Eric Lorette (Эрик Лорет) * The Rain falls like the tears of God. — 01/04/2003 ID=39 * The Like The Tears Of God. — 05/11/2003 ID=94 Dimm0n * Пустышка. — 01/04/2003 ID=98 Megatron * Thief. — 01/04/2003 ID=40 * Trade. — 22/01/2004 ID=107 Виталий Гиль * Сталкер в тумане. — 01/04/2003 ID=100 Phill Martinmaas * Unsung. — 01/04/2003 ID=41 Илья Рыбалкин (Ily@n) * Судьба Сталкеров. — 01/04/2003 ID=101 Redrik_Shuxxaart * Рыжик. — 08/04/2003 ID=102 * Deus ex Machine. — 09/06/2003 ID=132 Сергей Пивин * Опасное занятие для одинокого льва (в соавторстве с Ник Лав). — 08/04/2003 ID=104 * Люди, которыми играют в игры. — 04/07/2003 ID=157 Игорь[[Игорь Некрасов| Некрасов]]' '(SaINt) * Операция «Кукловод». — 08/04/2003 ID=105 Eric Robertson (PlagueLo{R}D) * Darkness Descending. — 23/04/2003 ID=42 Rabit * Волк. — 23/04/2003 ID=107 Andrew Brenycz * Notebook. — 23/04/2003 ID=43 DJDugan * Rumours. — 23/04/2003 ID=44 Peter Hepp * The Long Walk Back. — 23/04/2003 ID=45 True Orb * Yuri. — 23/04/2003 ID=46 Иван Александрович Охлопков * Война. — 25/04/2003 ID=110 Waqar Tariq * Me and my AK. — 25/04/2003 ID=47 Shadow Runner * Легенды Зоны. — 25/04/2003 ID=112 Charles Buschmann * The Zone is a disease. — 25/04/2003 ID=48 Alexandra * Не зарастет народная тропа. — 25/04/2003 ID=113 Виталий Орлов (Dayver) * Урок Истории. — 07/05/2003 ID=115 Axel W * Lonely Night. — 07/05/2003 ID=49 Ethan Godfrey * Soul Reaper. — 07/05/2003 ID=50 Крепдешин Лью * Назад в СССР. — 07/05/2003 ID=117 * Элвис покинул здание. — 09/06/2003 ID=151 * Человек из полиэпоксида. — 14/04/2004 FAN=26 piet11111 * The diary of a scientist. — 07/05/2003 ID=51 * The diary of a stalker. — 07/05/2003 ID=52 Ashar K'Ant * Не все так просто... — 07/05/2003 ID=118 Д. Вольны * Новая жизнь. — 07/05/2003 ID=119 nucleo (Nuc1e0) * Новобранец. — 07/05/2003 ID=120 * Критическая масса. — 09/06/2003 ID=144 Check * Нормальные люди. — 07/05/2003 ID=121 Валентин Елтышев (Atem, Firestarter) * Отшельник. — 07/05/2003 ID=122 FAN=01 Ворон * Умники. — 07/05/2003 ID=124 * Умники (часть 2). — 13/10/2003 ID=188 ID=192 Игорь Храбан * Записки военного дознавателя. — 07/05/2003 ID=125 Алексей Леваков * Дойти. — 23/05/2003 ID=126 * Человек, который должен вернуться. — 23/05/2003 ID=127 Юрий * Unreal. — 04/06/2003 ID=131 Andy Rusho * Abomination. — 09/06/2003 ID=53 Daniel Lee * Deadly Misfortune. — 09/06/2003 ID=54 Юрий Круглов (Drakon v palto) * Байки из склепа. Гоблин. — 09/06/2003 ID=133 * Байки из склепа. Серый. — 09/06/2003 ID=134 * Байки из склепа. Хохмач. — 09/06/2003 ID=135 * Мать. — 09/06/2003 ID=145 FAN=03 Vespian Polucius * Extracts. — 09/06/2003 ID=55 Chino * Безразличие. — 09/06/2003 ID=136 FAN=04 Олег Никифоров * Грустные истории из жизни сталкеров. — 09/06/2003 ID=137 Erick Weinstetter * Nevermore. — 09/06/2003 ID=56 Brandon Schlosser * Ruined Plans. — 09/06/2003 ID=57 Balinoff * День Рождения. — 09/06/2003 ID=139 Илья Бондаренко * Зеленая заря. — 09/06/2003 ID=140 * Доказательства справедливости. — 07/10/2003 ID=180 Rodd Buhlig * Sasha Petrovic. — 09/06/2003 ID=58 Владимир Фролов (interrupt_00h) * И раздался выстрел. — 09/06/2003 ID=142 Tristan Kay * The Dreams of An Insomniac. — 09/06/2003 ID=59 Lestat * Она. — 09/06/2003 ID=146 * Утро добрым не бывает. — 04/07/2003 ID=160 Артём Н. (Sting) * Прыжок в неизвестность. — 09/06/2003 ID=147 Canistrus * Утро нового лета. — 09/06/2003 ID=148 Артюр М. * Version 2.0. — 10/06/2003 ID=152 Павел Гросс * Триллиан. — 10/06/2003 ID=155 Shitan * Тринадцатый рейд. — 10/06/2003 ID=156 * Цена прогресса. — 20/12/2003 ID=247 Marcus Sundbom * Dead man's story. — 04/07/2003 ID=61 Azagthoth * Ночное приключение. — 04/07/2003 ID=158 Mads * No Title. — 04/07/2003 ID=62 Igorium * Сердце мозга. — 04/07/2003 ID=159 Creamer * Point of Reality. — 04/07/2003 ID=63 Sebastian Spanner * Half-Life-Time (The first Half). — 04/07/2003 ID=64 Lui G * Strange world. — 04/07/2003 ID=65 Chris Saxon * The Creature Within. — 04/07/2003 ID=66 * The Creature Within Story and dialog. — 20/01/2004 ID=102 Amos Chua (Amoki) * Amos. — 10/07/2003 ID=67 * My Stalker's Memoir Cont'd. — 06/10/2003 ID=78 * My Stalker's Memoir (part 3). — 24/10/2003 ID=90 * Pray of one. Predator of another. Part1. — 25/03/2004 ID=125 * Pray of one. Predator of another. Part2. — 25/03/2004 ID=126 * Pray of one. Predator of another. Part3. — 25/03/2004 ID=127 * Pray of one. Predator of another. Part4. — 25/03/2004 ID=128 * Home to stay. — 09/07/2004 ID=176 Victor Chang * A Difficult Path to Truth. — 10/07/2003 ID=68 dn2010 * Молчание. — 10/07/2003 ID=163 * Четвёртый Блок. — 10/07/2003 ID=167 Jday * The Devil in Eden's Garden (Pt 1 of 2). — 10/07/2003 (30) ID=69 Steve Wilcox * The Heart of the Zone. — 10/07/2003 ID=70 Константин Батраков * На пороге смерти. — 10/07/2003 ID=165 BaronVonSnakPak * The Journal. — 10/07/2003 ID=71 Ден (Argon) * Сестра. — 10/07/2003 ID=166 Adrian Kay * Moments In Time. — 02/10/2003 ID=72 Михаил Томилин (AToMik) * Артефакт. — 02/10/2003 ID=169 FAN=08 StormLord * Вспомнить всё. — 02/10/2003 ID=170 FAN=16 Алексей Кутепов * Мир Сталкера. — 02/10/2003 ID=171 Ian Clements * The difference between you and me. — 02/10/2003 ID=73 * The difference between you and me. Part 3. — 02/07/2004 ID=161 * The difference between you and me. Part 4. — 02/07/2004 ID=165 * The Difference Between you and me. Part 5. — 02/07/2004 ID=166 * The difference between you and me, finale. — 02/07/2004 ID=167 Little Shadow * Мой самый преданный друг. — 02/10/2003 ID=172 * Нежданно-негаданно. — 02/10/2003 ID=174 Antonio Racter * Монстр — 02/10/2003 ID=173 Noah * April 5th, 2010 by Musashi. — 03/10/2003 (38) ID=74 Philippe Noorderhaven * A dead in the Zone. — 03/10/2003 (124) ID=75 Simon lax * On the journey back home. — 03/10/2003 ID=76 Александр Шалапуда (DANTE) * Чёрные Ангелы. — 06/10/2003 ID=175 * Легенда о первом. — 12/12/2003 ID=234 * На бумаге. — 15/12/2003 ID=237 Raphael van Lierop * Dust & Ashes. — 06/10/2003 ID=77 Юрий Мясников * Чёрный Сталкер. — 06/10/2003 ID=176 * Проект «Святогор». — 03/12/2003 ID=226 ID=324 FAN=20 Валентин Смагин (Val) * Дети Зоны. — 06/10/2003 ID=177 Сергей Кондратьев (T-145/1, Инкогнит) * Миротворец. — 06/10/2003 ID=178 * Миротворец 2. Бег с препятствиями. — 16/11/2003 ID=216 * Миротворец 3. Грачи пролетели. — 15/12/2003 ID=240 * Пророк. — 28/03/2004 FAN=24 * THE SYSTEM ERROR № 26.04.1986. — 30/06/2004 ID=330 * Путь рыбака. — 12/12/2004 FAN=39 Joshua Mann * Kill or be Killed. — 06/10/2003 ID=79 Роман Филин * Бункер творцов. — 07/10/2003 ID=179 Martin Laine * File 3640. — 07/10/2003 ID=80 Midnight Rambler * The Inhuman Condition. — 07/10/2003 ID=81 yHuKyM * В начале. — 07/10/2003 ID=181 Ragss * No Title. — 07/10/2003 (35) ID=82 Михаил Крикунов (cpcat) * Бритва Зоны. — 07/10/2003 ID=182 Chris King * Shagrath, The Unknowing Newbie Saviour. — 07/10/2003 (40) ID=83 John Plahitko * The Playground. — 07/10/2003 ID=84 Александр Тимоненков (Night Blaze) * Новая жизнь. — 07/10/2003 ID=184 Joey Caron * Disappointment. — 07/10/2003 ID=85 Corpse * Первый день Новой Эры. — 08/10/2003 ID=185 Sveinung * Happy Living in a World Of Blood. — 08/10/2003 ID=86 Iceman * Необитаемый остров. — 08/10/2003 ID=186 Dire Struggle * A Fan Fic written for STALKER by CorathSS. — 08/10/2003 ID=87 Михаил (Rain) * Мысли Отчужденного. — 09/10/2003 ID=187 ID=191 FAN=40 Максим Швецов (MaxUSSR) * Без названия. — 10/10/2003 ID=190 Gabriela Davalos * Rude Awakening. — 13/10/2003 ID=88 BanBeeT * Лохматый. — 13/10/2003 ID=193 Uwasa Waya * Outsider's Story. — 13/10/2003 ID=89 OxIDD * Шанс узнать правду. — 24/10/2003 ID=195 * Прорыв в Зону. — 24/10/2003 ID=196 NexAddo * The hope. — 04/11/2003 ID=91 Willet Siu (Уиллет Сиу) * Memory. — 04/11/2003 ID=92 SHTULZ * Пленники Зоны. — 04/11/2003 ID=201 Duncan Gavin (Данкэн Гэвин) * Pilgrimage, Part 1. — 05/11/2003 ID=93 Саня * Нет выхода. — 05/11/2003 ID=202 Саша * Исповедь одинокого охотника. — 16/11/2003 ID=213 WindDancer * Лента. — 05/11/2003 ID=203 Борис Фаворов * Разгадка. — 06/11/2003 ID=205 Felix Chan (Феликс Чен) * Rescuing Love. — 11/11/2003 ID=95 Данис ‘Anfex’ Халиуллин * Скрытая тьма. — 11/11/2003 ID=206 Godslave * Командировка за сенсацией. — 11/11/2003 ID=207 Star'ый * Торговец. — 11/11/2003 ID=208 Дмитрий Калинин * Первый. — 12/11/2003 ID=211 Данил Максимов (Dzen) * Возвращение в Зону. — 12/11/2003 ID=212 ID=223 FAN=06 Jasper de Groot (Goodspeed) * The Best Laid Plans. — 16/11/2003 ID=96 Георгий Барамия (enLockY) * Девушка может быть сталкером. — 16/11/2003 ID=214 FAN=09 Holland (Джон Холланд) * A New Arrival. — 16/11/2003 ID=97 Axel_A * Репортёр. — 16/11/2003 ID=215 MAR/DAVI GROM * The Stalker Chronicles: Death of Seasons. — 16/11/2003 ID=98 Mike Taselaar * The Cover up. — 16/11/2003 ID=99 Zavadsky и сталкер * Молния. — 16/11/2003 ID=217 2NZ * Family. — 16/11/2003 ID=100 ID=147 Саша Седых * Кипящее небо. — 24/11/2003 ID=218 * Призрак зоны. — 02/12/2003 ID=222 * Я - один из них. — 17/03/2004 ID=272 FAN=14 Лев * Бегство от безысходности. 02/12/2003 ID=219 Анатолий Кириенко (Erty) * Сначала появилась боль. — 02/12/2003 ID=220 * Там, за горизонтом. — 04/12/2003 ID=227 * Паутина. — 04/12/2003 ID=228 Jon Silver * Любовь-морковь. — 02/12/2003 ID=221 Роман Куликов (RVCool) * Две улыбки для Контроллера. — 11/12/2003 ID=229 FAN=11 * Партнёр. — 15/12/2003 ID=236 FAN=10 * Ненависть. — 16/02/2004 FAN=17 Рыцарь в серой фланели * Вниз по кроличьей норе. — 11/12/2003 ID=230 Явган Пурст * За любовь. — 11/12/2003 ID=231 * Трудный месяц май. — 23/04/2004 ID=280 AntiGen * Психотропное оружие. — 12/12/2003 ID=232 Андрей Рогозин (RagA) * Надежда. — 12/12/2003 ID=233 FAN=13 * Истина. — 24/06/2004 ID=325 Тимур Гончар (cyborg) * Спаситель из мышеловки. — 12/12/2003 ID=235 Евгений Герасимов * Это только начало… — 15/12/2003 ID=238 Сергей[[Сергей Бекасов| Бекасов]]' '(Santa) * Брат. — 15/12/2003 ID=239 FAN=19 TROLLeyBOSS * Артефакт. — 18/12/2003 ID=241 Павел Весёлкин * Настоящее, прошлое и будущее. — 18/12/2003 ID=242 Дмитрий “DoN Rumata” Козлов * Коэффицент ничтожности. — 18/12/2003 ID=243 dolphin * Скотобойня. — 18/12/2003 ID=244 Александр Соколов ($okol-ice) * Холодные дни в аду. — 20/12/2003 ID=246 FAN=31 * Чувство неизвестности. — 26/04/2004 ID=304 FAN=32 * Властелин Армагеддона. — 26/04/2004 ID=306 FAN=25 * Чернобыльский Агент. — 26/04/2004 ID=308 FAN=30 * Голос из мрака. — 24/06/2004 ID=326 FAN=34 * Last course. — 30/06/2004 ID=331 Вячеслав Нутес * Молчун. — 20/12/2003 ID=248 FAN=07 RaVeN * Гладиаторы. — 22/12/2003 ID=249 Александр В. Христолюбов * Комната сбывшихся надежд. — 22/12/2003 ID=250 FAN=37 Иван Столяров * Чудес не бывает… — 22/12/2003 ID=251 Василий Сподынейко * История одного сталкера. — 22/12/2003 ID=252 Юрий * Место для подвига. — 13/01/2004 FAN=12 Vitalya K * Мухомор. — 20/01/2004 ID=253 Graham Chinner * Outside of Order. — 20/01/2004 ID=101 Сергей (Serega RS-20) * Двадцать минут. — 24/01/2004 ID=254 Zack Green * Mentor. — 22/01/2004 ID=103 Terry Luster * No rest. — 22/01/2004 ID=104 Bradley Boykin * A Good Trip. — 22/01/2004 ID=105 Marko Vracar * The Nigh End. — 22/01/2004 ID=106 Peter Kirsch * The Reason. — 22/01/2004 ID=108 Alessandro Toffoli * Look at me, I'm dead! — 22/01/2004 ID=109 * The three rifle rounds in his hand. — 07/04/2004 ID=131 Byron Tsang * The Journal of Ludwig: Milk Run. — 22/01/2004 ID=110 William "nem0r" Russell * Bitter Sweet. — 22/01/2004 ID=111 Михаил (tech) * Погоня за солнцем. — 24/01/2004 ID=255 Eivind Hagen * New To The Land. — 27/01/2004 ID=112 Will Schwarz * A constant thought arises with each new sun. — 27/01/2004 ID=113 Айдар Абдуллин * Отец. — 27/01/2004 ID=256 Matthew Lemieux * No Quarter. J. — 27/01/2004 ID=114 K Wright * The Hunter. — 27/01/2004 ID=115 Алексей Погребов * Дневник. — 28/01/2004 ID=258 Anh-Tuan Vo * Stalker. — 28/01/2004 ID=116 Жареный * Темнота в длинном коридоре моего разума. — 28/01/2004 ID=259 Константин "Danmer" Назаренко * Живая Зона. — 30/01/2004 ID=260 Lotis * Lucky. — 30/01/2004 ID=117 Gidella * Крысы. — 30/01/2004 ID=261 Wilmer Donkor * What a way to go… — 04/02/2004 ID=118 Metaball * Проклятый чан. — 04/02/2004 ID=263 VictoZ * Без названия. — 04/02/2004 ID=264 Александр Костин * Слепыш. — 16/02/2004 FAN=18 Dolzi * Ядерный взрыв. — 17/03/2004 ID=269 Elena R * Странник. — 17/03/2004 4.87 (15) ID=270 Andrew Bowering * Heaven's Lie. — 25/03/2004 ID=119 Bradley Cox * It's a good day to die. — 25/03/2004 ID=120 Patrick Sheen * How not to travers the Zone. — 25/03/2004 ID=121 Sigurn * Life goes on. — 25/03/2004 ID=122 Stephen Marshall * A curious destiny. — 25/03/2004 ID=123 Zjerry Maelbrandere * This is the diary of Janus Andrimov. — 25/03/2004 ID=124 Ben Rogers * A Mutant's Salvation. — 25/03/2004 ID=129 Konang * Легенда. — 27/03/2004 FAN=21 Денис Кормалёв * Зона (стихотворение). — 27/03/2004 FAN=23 Barbara Miller * The Stalker. — 07/04/2004 ID=130 * The Initiation. — 07/04/2004 ID=132 Brett Rogers * Stalker's Quarry. — 07/04/2004 ID=133 Derek Elsby * The Boy. — 07/04/2004 ID=134 Greg Martin * Narrow house, Ukraine: The beginning. — 07/04/2004 (33) ID=135 Trevor Hardy * STALKER Prologue: 7 Day Journal. — 07/04/2004 (146) ID=136 Сергей А. Швалёв (Кум) * Предчувствие. — 15/04/2004 FAN=29 * Становление. — 26/04/2004 ID=311 FAN=27 Владимир Алифанов * Айболит. — 23/04/2004 ID=273 * Снорк. — 23/04/2004 ID=274 Dafydd Rhys-Jones * The Fix. — 23/04/2004 ID=137 J Nalasco * Better late than never. — 23/04/2004 ID=138 Chaos & Reven_craw * Please don't cry... — 23/04/2004 ID=275 Дмитрий Серебряков (Freeman) * Последняя ходка. — 23/04/2004 ID=276 FAN=35 Артём[[Артём Кузнецов| Кузнецов]]' '(Orc) * Чернобыль. — 23/04/2004 ID=277 Powercom * Скалолаз. — 23/04/2004 ID=278 Puas * Без названия. — 23/04/2004 ID=279 Quester * Цепь. — 23/04/2004 ID=281 Валерьян Симаков * Камень Абсолюта. — 23/04/2004 ID=282 Дмитрий Скобелев * Одна Зона на всех. — 23/04/2004 ID=283 Spirit of war * Не ходи за околицу. — 23/04/2004 ID=284 * Что за разговор без пива. — 23/04/2004 ID=285 Tack * Из всех встретивщихся... — 23/04/2004 ID=286 VitalSE * Прощай мир. — 23/04/2004 ID=287 Timothy Croker * Alone. — 26/04/2004 ID=140 Александр Браун * Жизнь. — 26/04/2004 ID=288 John Daniels * The Runway. — 26/04/2004 ID=141 Егор Титов (Gaj-Egor, Green Goblin, Glin) * Былое… — 26/04/2004 ID=289 FAN=22 * Зона смерти. — 05/05/2004 FAN=33 * Тяжелая служба. — 24/05/2004 ID=320 * Сон сталкера. — 29/05/2004 FAN=36 Mathew De Piazzi * Bad Logic. — 26/04/2004 ID=142 * Business. — 26/04/2004 ID=143 Meg * Риппер Бот. — 26/04/2004 ID=290 Артём * Вне зачёта. — 26/04/2004 ID=291 Craig Linwood * A coward's tale. — 26/04/2004 ID=144 Marcus Sundbom * Through an angel's eyes. — 26/04/2004 ID=145 Stalker * Потерянное забвение. — 26/04/2004 ID=293 No author * No title. — 26/04/2004 ID=146 Толик * Без названия. — 26/04/2004 ID=294 Игорь Турченко * НИИ им. Смерти. — 26/04/2004 ID=295 FAN=15 Дмитрий Воскобаев * Без названия. — 26/04/2004 ID=296 Olga * Блокпост. — 26/04/2004 ID=297 Андрей П. (Gambit) * Дневник покойника Раса. — 26/04/2004 ID=298 Андрей Кузнецов * STALKER. — 26/04/2004 ID=299 Leshiy * Она прекрасна. — 26/04/2004 ID=300 Morroe * Стать одним из них. — 26/04/2004 ID=301 Никита Радченко (Shadow) * Дилетант. — 26/04/2004 ID=302 * Параллели. — 26/04/2004 ID=303 Виктор Стулхубеев * Лесгафтовцы. — 26/04/2004 ID=307 Максим Терехов * Загадочный дом, история одного сталкера. — 26/04/2004 ID=309 Zif * Удача. — 26/04/2004 ID=310 Антон Греднёв * Дневник чеканутого. — 29/04/2004 FAN=28 Martin Bater * Stalker comp. — 12/05/2004 ID=148 Franz LaZerte * A Piece of the Puzzle. — 12/05/2004 ID=149 Kaker Mix * Blowout. — 12/05/2004 ID=151 Michael * Stalker. — 22/05/2004 ID=154 Chris Reed * Remember. — 22/05/2004 ID=155 * Survival. — 22/05/2004 ID=156 Demm * Галерея уродов. — 24/05/2004 ID=312 Николай Калькутта * Хозяева. — 24/05/2004) ID=313 Михаил Кирилин (v3n0mX) * Сталкер. — 24/05/2004 ID=314 * Кто такие сталкеры? — 24/05/2004 ID=315 Шурик aka MASKILLER * Записки сталкера. — 24/05/2004 ID=316 Morfius * В ожидании смерти. — 24/05/2004 ID=317 Андрюха Палыч * Вид от первого лица. — 24/05/2004 ID=318 Tiger * Вольный стрелок. — 24/05/2004 ID=319 Brandon Purdie * Things that go bump in the night. — 09/06/2004 ID=157 Gall * Два дня. — 11/06/2004 ID=321 Sze Chun Chan * There are no blue birds in the zone. — 14/06/2004 ID=158 * Geneva. — 14/06/2004 ID=159 Justin Kauffman * Dangerous Rumour Part 1. — 07/07/2004 ID=168 * Dangerous Rumors Part 2: A Static Remembrance. — 07/07/2004 ID=172 Joshua D. Mann (GrislySilence) * Hangman. — 07/07/2004 ID=174 * Obsidian series: day 1. — 09/07/2004 ID=178 * Obsidian Series: Day 2. — 09/07/2004 ID=179 * Obsidian Series Day 3. — 09/07/2004 ID=180 * Obsidian Series Part 4. — 09/07/2004 ID=181 * Obsidian Series, Part 5. — 09/07/2004 ID=182 * Obsidian Series Day 6. — 09/07/2004 ID=183 * Obsidian Series, Last day. — 09/07/2004 ID=184 Robert Eriksson * Amindofitsown. — 08/09/2004 ID=185 Christopher Tock * A bastard tale. — 08/09/2004 ID=186 Ben Olasov * Friends-life of a stalke. — 08/09/2004 ID=187 Double Edged Sword * Through the eyes of a sniper. — 08/09/2004 ID=188 Matthew Schulz (UltimaGecko) * Crystalline Siblings. — 08/09/2004 ID=189 Павел Б. (kr16) * Сфера-19. — 12/01/2005 FAN=38 Непрозванов С.А. (U_n!k) * Дикий. — 16/01/2005 FAN=41 * Что скрывает тьма. — 16/01/2005 FAN=42